In the Moment
by Midnight's Shining Star
Summary: Deidara reflects while watching a thunderstorm. Better than it sounds! Hopefully :P By request now a 2-shot! No pairings xP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sooo...my second fanfic! Yeah, I know I said I would upload more than a oneshot next time but I was inspired! I apologize if there's any OOCness..I try to keep them in character :P Enjoy! I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki!**

* * *

In the Moment

_There's something truly livening about a thunderstorm. _

Deidara tilted his head slightly upward and sighed. He loved thunderstorms. They were like his art; beautifully fleeting. It was truly amazing how each flash of lightning lit up the sky for only a brief moment and then disappeared almost the same time it had appeared.

_Flash. Boom._

A lightning bolt struck nearby and rolling thunder soon accompanied it. The thunder itself was amazing. Following sometimes instantaneously after a flash and sometimes not happening until a few seconds later. But it, like the lightning, lasted only a brief moment before subsiding, leaving the rain to pit patter on the ground until another flash illuminated the sky.

_Crash._

Another bolt appeared and Deidara smiled as he waited for the sound of thunder that would follow. He loved this. Kami, how he loved this. It was as if nature agreed with him. _This_ was nature's wonder, _this_ was true beauty,_ this_ was art.

_Boom. _

Deidara loved the way the storms made him feel. Powerless, almost, against one of nature's mighty forces but _alive. _So alive, so _real_.

_Flash. Boom._

The lightning struck even closer this time. The bright flash from the new bolt illuminated the blonde Akatsuki member's face as he looked on. He smirked. _If Sasori only knew. _But the puppet master didn't. He didn't understand his blonde partner's attraction to the storms. Just as he didn't understand Deidara's philosophies on art, or life for that matter.

_Crash._

A waste of precious time, that's what he would call it. "_You'll make yourself sick always standing in the rain, brat." _He would say _"Now get back here and stop fooling around." _Deidara shook his head. His danna just didn't understand. He didn't understand the thrill the storms gave him. He didn't understand their simplistic yet at the same time intricate beauty.

_Boom. _

"DEIDARA! Where are you brat?" Deidara tilted his head in the direction of the shouting. Time to go he supposed. He watched and sure enough he could see the redheaded puppet master heading towards him. Deidara would have liked to stay longer but nothing lasts forever. All good things come to an end sooner or later. "There you are. What in kami's name are you doing out here? You're soaked!" "Watching the storm danna. Un." Sasori mumbled something about idiotic blondes under his breath and then said "Well, let's go, we don't have all day." And with that the puppet master turned on his heel and stormed off. "Un" was all Deidara said and followed after Sasori.

_Flash. Boom._

A small smile crept onto the blonde's face as he turned to face the storm one last time. _Yes, there is something truly livening about thunderstorms. _

* * *

**So yeah..kinda short. I was inspired after I had to walk in a thunderstorm to mail something out..xD R&R please!**_  
_

**Japanese Reference:  
**

**kami=god  
**

**danna=master  
**


	2. Extra Chappie :3

**A/N: So I definitely didn't think I would be continuing this story but I got a request from ilovemyboys to add a chapter where Deidara gets sick. Honestly I didn't think I had anymore ideas for this but I think I ended up having a little bit too much fun with this chapter! Hope it's good! Who knows? Maybe I'll continue it even further...if I get a request to...xD**

**I don't own any of the characters used in this fic!**

* * *

**In the Moment**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

_Ugh…you know…maybe Sasori was on to something…ugh…I don't feel so good…_ Deidara suppressed a cough and looked ahead at his puppet partner. He thought about asking Sasori to slow down or rest or something but quickly decided against it. _Tch, and give him the satisfaction that he was right? Never! Besides, it's not like it's even that bad…ugh…_ the blonde coughed some more causing him to stop walking for a moment.

"Brat! Are you alright back there?" Sasori called out, the tone in his voice conveying that he didn't really care quite so much but was more or less irritated.

_Damn, did he hear me?_ "Fine danna, un."

"Then get a move on! We don't have all day and we certainly don't have time for you to stop and watch a damn _storm_!"

Yes, Sasori was definitely irritated. _Oh, so that's what he thinks I'm doing…_ "Hai, hai, I'm coming, un." _Bastard. _

Deidara mentally sighed. He supposed that's what he got for standing in the rain. Damn rain. It wasn't so much the storm as it was getting wet; which, by the way, it was still raining. Normally the blonde didn't care much about the rain but right now he was freezing and the stupid rain was definitely not helping. Alright, maybe freezing was an overstatement but he was definitely cold. The ongoing storm suddenly seemed to lose the appeal it once had held the previous night. Deidara tried to convince himself that it was only because the thunder and lightning had calmed down considerably but in all honesty it was really because he was feeling quite miserable at the moment. _It's really Sasori's fault. He was the one who insisted we sleep outside without any shelter last night. *cough cough* And of course we had to leave as soon as it got light out. *cough cough* Ugh…damnit…_

The blonde again looked ahead towards Sasori who seemed farther ahead than before. _When did he get so far ahead? Crap…I'm going to have to catch up to him before he-_

"Brat, what the hell's taking you so long? HURRY UP!"

_Yeah, too late._ "Ugh, I'm _coming_ Sasori-danna! Geez, you're sure cranky today, un."

Sasori mumbled something to himself that Deidara didn't quite catch and just continued on. Deidara picked up his pace a bit so that he wasn't so far behind the puppet. He still held back a bit though. This was partially because he didn't really have a whole lot of energy to try and catch up with his partner but also because he didn't want Sasori to hear him if he started coughing again. He just didn't want the damn puppet to be _right_! _*Cough cough*_ Though, maybe, he should ask Sasori for a small break… _No, no way. I'm fine, it's no big deal. Just make sure that we get a good campsite tonight…or an inn…ohh…*cough cough* ugh…my head hurts so much…ohh…_

The blonde shivered a bit and tried to wrap his Akatsuki cloak tighter around himself. Unfortunately it didn't help much as the cloak was already soaked and therefore wasn't providing much warmth. Just then a strong gust of wind followed by a more torrential downpour of rain occurred. Deidara shivered some more and coughed again _D-damn rain…ugh…why can't we just stop…ohh…_

"DEIDARA!" Being preoccupied with his thoughts the blonde failed to notice that Sasori had stopped and was trying to ask him something.

Stopping suddenly and looking up at his partner he answered "huh? What was that, un?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and sighed heavily "See that village over there? We need some more supplies so I'm going in to get them. You stay here and watch our stuff, alright?"

"Can't we stay here for the night though, danna? Since we're already here and everything, un."

"No, baka! We still have a few good hours left for travelling and we need to go as far as possible. So stay here and watch the stuff. _GOT IT BRAT?!"_

"Hai, hai, whatever, stay here and watch the stuff whatever, fine, I've got it, un."

"You better. I'll be back in hour. Don't go wandering around or doing anything stupid." And with that Sasori trudged off in the direction of the village.

After he was out of site, Deidara plopped himself down on the ground and sighed. _Well, at least we stopped…but I still feel awful…ohh…_ He coughed violently. _Ugh…I'm so tired…Sasori's not going to be back for an hour…and it's not like anyone's going to come anyways…ohh…No! Come on, stay awake Deidara, fall asleep and you'll hear no end of it from Sasori when he finds out, which he will…_

Despite his attempts to stay awake however, the blonde Akatsuki found himself slowly slipping into unconsciousness _I'll just…rest for a minute…no one will know…ugh…._

…

"DEIDARA! I said, WAKE UP!"

Deidara suddenly found himself jolted awake by a kick to his stomach. His eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. Too quickly maybe because suddenly he found his head was spinning. As he tried to calm the dizziness he could vaguely make out what Sasori was saying.

"…brat! You can't even do a simple task like this! …the hell were you thinking?! …."

_Hm? What's he all upset about? And can't he speak clearly? Ohh…_

* * *

Deidara coughed causing Sasori to stop mid-rant and ask in a slightly softer voice "Brat? Are you alright?" The blonde didn't answer immediately and instead went on coughing for a bit "Deidara?" Sasori grabbed his young partner's shoulder "Are you alright?"

"Mmm, yeah _*cough cough*_ I'm _*cough*_ fine, un."

Sasori shook his head and placed his hand on the blonde's forehead. _Damnit, he's warm…_ "No, you're not fine brat, you're burning up!"

Deidara pushed Sasori's arm away. "I said I'm f-fine Sasori-danna. It's just a little cold, un." As if to prove his point Deidara got up and made a move to start leaving. Almost immediately after doing this however he started coughing and shivering. His body swayed and he would have fallen over if Sasori hadn't grabbed the blonde and helped him back up.

"Brat, you're _sick_." The puppet sighed "Come on, we're going back to that village. We need to get you out of this rain and somewhere that you can rest."

Deidara only nodded and let Sasori help him towards the village, his condition making him unable to properly protest.

* * *

Sasori let out a sigh. Deidara was sleeping in the bed across the room while the Akasuna worked on one of his puppets. _Stupid brat should've told me earlier. _He glanced over towards his sleeping partner. _Tch, well maybe now he's learned his lesson. Just hope he's alright for tomorrow… _Sasori shook his head and decided he wouldn't worry about it too much for now. He had warned his young partner about staying out in the rain too long but the headstrong blonde just wouldn't listen. Oh well, at least it gave him more time to work on his puppets. Though he'd never tell Deidara _that_. He'd never give his partner that satisfaction. No matter what.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! Hope it was good...I felt like it was getting kind of long so that's just how I ended it...like I said though, maybe I'll continue this further as I really feel like I might be able to add more!**

**Japanese Reference:  
**

****Danna = Master

Hai = Yes

Baka = Idiot


End file.
